The specific aim of this protocol is to compare the effects of cigarette smoking, transdermal nicotine, and nicotine nasal spray on subjective, hormonal and cardiovascular responses. The latter measure includes circadian blood pressure, heart rate, thromboxane-A2 and prostacyclin formation and release and biochemical markers of in vivo platelet activation.